Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to high electron-mobility transistors, in particular, to the design of GaN Schottky diodes and other components of high-electron-mobility transistors.
Background
The need for high voltage power switch transistors combined with high voltage output diodes is common in power conversion circuits such as buck-boost converters or the like. Power conversation circuits typically utilize discrete high voltage power switch transistors with discrete high voltage output diodes due to the lack of high voltage monolithic integrated solutions.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.